User talk:Dan67
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the Last Bastion page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- FEARDEATH24 (Talk) 17:26, September 7, 2012 Far Cry 2 Maps Hi, I've been looking into that, and have added as much information as I could. However, I do not have any information regarding the multiplayer maps. If you can, please add to the multiplayer maps of Far Cry 2 or create new pages where necessary. It is not a job that you must do. Only do it if you have any information to add to it. Thanks and Regards, FEARDEATH24 is Sierra024 (Comms)( ) 06:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RPG7 Misfire Image Hi, I have been trying to get a screenshot, but have not succeded in finding a rusty,old RPG in-game. I'll keep trying in the meantime, if you are able, try to get an image. Thanks and Regards, FEARDEATH24 is Sierra024 (Comms)( ) 04:32, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Gibberish I know. I'm trying to fix it wherever and whenever I see it. It probably has something to do with pressing enter after the last letter, since removing that space fixes the problem practically every time. MatFC (talk) 15:51, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reply please Hi, I'm now online and working on some Far Cry articles here on the Far Cry Wikia. PS: Who are you? LulzFactory91 (talk) 16:07, February 6, 2013 (UTC) *Oh ok, so what do you want to talk about with me as I'm now on? ;) LulzFactory91 (talk) 16:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I worked on the Plot section of the Main FC3 Page, will work more later The Ranger Chei. 23:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Status Report Hey Dan, theres a lot that needs fixing on this wiki but its certainly getting there. I'm used to much bigger pools of active editors so I feel I should probably do more around here. Theres a fair bit of standardising and tidying up to do round here but its well on track :) Darth Hendrix (talk) 04:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply to Dan67's message. Thank You Yes, I am trying to help out wherever I can, but I mostly stick to minor edits (i.e. grammar errors) and thought that a summary was unnecessary, but for future edits I will keep in mind to do so. Samwhich (talk) 21:39, April 9, 2013 (UTC) RE Flamethrower. I all I put was that the flames can somehow backfire (literally) onto the player. New Editor Hey, There is a member who just recently joined this wiki and has been doing some unreliable and false/oppinionated editing to pages such as Vaas Montenegro and Far Cry 3. I looked into his account some more and noticed that he has been blocked from another wiki and has recieved various 'Bad Edit' messages on his talk page on multiple other wikis. I was wondering if you could help deal with this in any way, for I am not sure (if i'm even able) how to undo his edits. I'm asking you because there are not really any other active members here and you seem to have quite a lot of editing experience. His user name is Rle3945 . Thanks. Samwhich (talk) 03:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC)